Death can come Knocking at anytime
by ZukoPlusKatara4ever
Summary: Zuko has been with the Gaang for a week all the while Katara screams at him. Zuko sneaks away while Katara is fighting with Toph, He goes to the fields above the air temple,has a talk with momo and goes into the woods after hearing a noise...What happens?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Hey guys if you read this there are probably a lot and I mean a lot of errors so just bear with me! :]

_**I do not Own Avatar:TLA if I did there would be a couple of changes!**_

Sokka P.O.V

He's been here for a week, one week and all he does is sit there while she yells at him? I don't understand,knowing Zuko he would have blown up by now but he just sits there?

"What, you don't want to eat my food are you to good for it _prince _Zuko?"

"Come on Katara lay off he's probably not hungry, shesh your always yelling at him."

"How come you're sticking up for him, he's our_ enemy _Toph!"

"Hate to break it to you sugarqueen, but he use to be our enemy"

"HE WILL ALWAYS BE OUR ENEMY TOPH!

Those two are so into it know one but me notices the prince get up and walk away.

Zuko P.O.V

All I do is sit there. I don't talk to her or even look at her, and she just screams at me. I DON'T DO ANYTHING!I thought as I walked to the fields above the air temple.

"I don't know why she's so mad all the time" he said out loud

That's when that weird, flying monkey thing, came and landed in front of me.

"Hey."

It just sat there and looked at me.

"At least you don't yell at me"

Again, it just sat there.

"Ok, you sit there and stare at me then."After about five minutes of it staring at me I grow tired of it.

"Alright what do you want!" It still just looked at me with it's big green eyes.

Then it looks over to its right towards the forest. That's when I heard a soft ruffling noise, like someone moving around in the bushes.

Hoping that it's not my sister or anyone from the fire nation for that matter, I head over where I heard the noise.

ZUKO!

It was….Sokka?I never really talked to him figuring he too would hate me. Really and truly the only one I talk to was Toph. Just as I turned around to reply, I felt a sharp pain in my head and everything went black.

Sokka P.O.V

"I was sure I saw him come this way" Sokka said out loud to himself.

"hmmmm, well he'll find his way back eventually."

When I got back at camp everyone was gone and the fire was out. I guessed everyone went to bed,and headed off myself.

Morning Katara P.O.V

I was woke up that morning to the light of the sun just rising, I decide that I might as well get up and make breakfast.

When I arrived at the fire pit I was shocked to see that Zuko wasn't up as he usually was, but I shrugged it off and went to our supplies.

As I started to prepare breakfast everyone showed up one by one and by the time breakfast was done, everyone had arrived…..except one.

That stupid Zuko!

"Has anyone seen Prince Zuko?"

"Why Katara need another chance to yell at him?"Toph said with a bit of sarcasm

"No, but go get that stupid prince or he's not going to get any breakfast."

"Fine " She replied and I could tell she was angry.

After a couple of minutes everyone had a bowl and then Toph walked out. She had a look of worry on her face.

"What's wrong?, The all high and mighty prince sick or something?"I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm

"No, He's gone" She said.

That's when Sokka mumbled an Oh no.

"What?"

"He never came back!"That's when everyone had a look of panic on their face.

"So he'll turn up eventually" I said, I really didn't care that he was gone, good riddance.

Sokka looked up at me with pure anger something I had never had directed at me.

"I KNEW I SAW HIM GO TO THE FIELDS. HE COULD HAVE BEEN CAPURED OR ATE BY AN ANIMAL AND YOU DON'T CARE!"

I looked at him in shock.

"I….I"I tried to say something, anything.

"Save it Katara" He said

"Ok… Everyone split up, two to a group Toph with me. Katara your with Aang."

"I'm not going" I said I was angry and hurt that Sokka was mad at me.

"FINE! He shouted.

"Aang will you be ok by yourself?"

"Sure I'll check the temple. You guys check the fields."

As they left a sat there thinking, why do they care? He's just Zuko. "Everyone has feelings Katara ",I looked up at the sudden voice, and relised it was my mom's. I remembered that's exactly what she said when I called that boy names when he got beat up by Nira a girl from the tribe. I realized she was right and got up and went to search for Zuko. As I walked up to the fields I really had no idea what to do so I just headed into the forest.

I had been walking for about fifteen minutes when I found him. At first I thought it was just a dead animal. But as I got closer I screamed.

IT WAS ZUKO! He was cut, bruised, and bleeding everywhere. I bent down and checked to see if he was breathing, He was but just barely. That's when I heard rustling in the bushes next to me and I tensed, Before I heard a Katara?

"Sokka, come help me hurry!"

"Why?"Then he stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh no." he mumbled.

"Come on we half to get him back or he's not going to make it!"

Note: It might not be good but I would appreciate comments and really I was just bored.I really felt like typing so I just got started and it kept going.I probably continue, because this was just playing throughout my mind so….That's it. Peace Love and long live Zutara! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks Untilthemoonrises for being my first review and your encouraging words! I really didn't think anyone would read this, Thanks! And remember I make a lot of mistakes good luck! :D

_**I do not own Avatar:TLA but boy I wish I did **___

We do not know what happens after death, but we know it could come knocking at any time. By unknown

Katara P.O.V

After we got Zuko back to the Temple, We took him to his room. We laid him on his cot, and I worked as fast as I could to heal him. The whole time I couldn't help but wonder, what would have happened if I would have been just the slightest bit kinder to him. First, he wouldn't have gone into the woods. Second he wouldn't be laying here dying! He could die and it would be all my fault. That's it, if it weren't for me, he wouldn't even be in this place fighting to stay alive. He didn't even do anything! He didn't talk to me, look at me and he didn't say one thing every time I insulted him.

"Katara? Are you ok?"

I didn't even notice that I had started crying. "Ya Sokka, I'm fine."

"Ok, If you say so Katara. We're going to go look for Aang ok?"

I didn't even try to reply, I just focused on healing Zuko. After about fifteen minutes of constant healing, I could barely keep my arms up. So I collapsed on the ground and laid my head on Zuko's cot, where I fell into a restless sleep.

Zuko P.O.V

When I woke up I what had happened after I went into the woods. And I instantly sat up. That's when the pain hit me; it was like my whole body was on fire. I let out a yelp of pain and fell back on the bed unconscious.

Katara P.O.V

I was awoken by loud shouts and what sounded like bombs.

_Wait, Bombs?_

I started to panic when I ran to the door I came face to face with Sokka.

"Sokka what's going on?"I asked, my voice full of panic

"Katara we have to get out of here! There are over a dozen fire nation air ships outside!"

_Fire nation! That must be what happened to Zuko! Zuko!_

"ZUKO! Sokka, what about Zuko!"

"Crap" he hollered

"Just leave me. "Said a weak voice from behind me, I turned around to see Zuko lying on the cot his face composed of pain. I felt a sharp pain in my heart just thinking about leaving him behind.

"No. there is no way were leaving you behind!"

"Katara just go I probably won't make it anyway. There's no point in you getting captured too."

"No, no, No, NO!"I shouted and tears fell down my face.

"It's not even your fault. It's all mine, I shouldn't have yelled at you! It's all my fault you're dying we are not leaving you behind! Sokka, go get Toph and Appa, tell Aang to hold them off for a couple minutes and then come running. This way tell Toph to do anything possible to get Appa here."

"Ok, I'll be back be ready. " Sokka said as he ran out the door.

"Katara you shou…" Zuko tried to speak but I cut him off…..

"No, I don't want to hear it." Just then there was a sound of rock breaking and a huge hole appeared where the door used to be.

"Come on sugarqueen we don't have much time Aang is on his way!"Toph yelled from atop Appa.

"Sokka help me get Zuko over by Appa." Just as Toph had lifted us up Aang came running around the corner.

Just as we got Zuko on, Aang jumped on Appa's head and we took off.

After we had taken off, Zuko looked to be in even more pain than before. So I went to my pack and retrieved my drinking water to heal him.

"Don't" his voice was filled with pain. "You don't know when we'll be able to get more fresh water don't waste it"

"shhhhh…"I whispered as I stroked the hair out of his eyes.

He looked really tired but the pain was keeping him up. As I stroked his hair and his eyes started to drop I sung the lullaby that my mother used to sing every night before we fell at sleep:

**(This song is called Rue's Lullaby I couldn't find anything else but the song is truly wonderful) **

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise_

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet-  
-and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet-  
- and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Here is the place where I love you.

When I finished the song he was finally at sleep. I started to heal him again, this time I finished about half of the injuries. But he still had at least two broken ribs. But I was just too tired to finish, so I laid down beside him, and fell at sleep.

**Note: Hopefully that wasn't too bad. This chapter was a little harder to write, but it was fun! The song is from the hunger game (which is an awesome book series) you can listen to it on YouTube. Any ways it was the only good lullaby I could find, sorry! Hope you like this chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: Thanks for the reviews and story alerts really didn't expect that to happen. Anyways thanks for reading and I noticed a few mistakes in the last chapter that I will half to fix so thanks for not bugging me! :] On to chapter 3!_

_**I do not own Avatar:TLA I wish I did though!**_

Sokka P.O.V

We rode on for three hours till we landed on a deserted island surrounded by trees. When we landed everyone was so tired that they just grabbed their own stuff and dropped down to the ground to sleep. No one even made the attempted to wake Katara and Zuko.

Katara P.O.V

The first thing I notice when I woke up was that i was very warm, i didn't even rember get into my sleeping bag. When i opened my eyes they went wide. I was laying right next to zuko but not how i rembered i was pulled right up next to his chest and my head resting in the crook of his neck. But i didn't want to wake him,he really needed the sleep. So i just settled back down and let sleep take me.

Toph P.O.V

When I had awakened from my deep sleep, I noticed that no one else was up. So I got up and went right up to Sokka.

"SOKKA! THERE'S A SNAKE HELP!" i yelled

He jumped right up and hollered "HANG ON TOPH IM COMING!"

Opps! Sorry Sokka, I made a mistake it was just Momo's tail. I said with a smirk on my face.

"Awwwww... Toph I was having a good dream"

Hmmmmmm...let me guess... was it about meat?

"Maybe." He said with a frown.

However my comment was interrupted by the grumbling of Sokka's stomach.

"I'm hungry, where Katara she should have already made breakfast"

"I think she's still on Appa"

Ok well let's go get her I'm starving!

Your always starving Snoozles.

"Ya well it's the truth."

"Whatever Snoozles."

When we arrived at Appa I was ask a question that I never would have expected to hear in my life.

"Uh Toph, can you tell me why Katara and Zuko are cuddling in their sleep?"

That's when I busted out laughing.

"Don't wake them up I want to see what happens Snoozles!"

"But what about breakfast" Sokka whined

"Come on we'll find something to snack on, it'll be worth it"

"Fine" he grumbled

Note: I know this wasn't long but I am so tired. So I'm going to post this tonight. The good news is that i have Monday and Tuesday off of school! With no homework and my book left behind. So i have nothing to do and will be bored this 4 day weekend! Also I think you guys again for ignoring my mistakes and just moving on Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I'm going to write this as best as possible hopefully it's not too bad. Thanks for the reviews! Also I would like to say that all this just pops into my head and I write it. Last chapter I decided to let Toph make Sokka leave them there but had no real plan, so I hope it turns out alright. So enjoy the next chapter!

**I do not own Avatar:TLA.**

Zuko P.O.V

I didn't want to wake up, so I snuggled up to the body next to mine. Just as I was about to fall back to sleep it clicked, There was another body next to mine.

As soon as I opened my eyes I sat up and scooted to the other side of the saddle. Just as I arrived there Katara sat up.

"Oh Gods Katara, I'm so sorry. Really, I didn't mean to!" and with that I was gone, off the back of Appa and into the woods beyond. I really didn't want to be water whipped to the moon! After awhile I had to stop for the pain in my ribs and to catch my breath, I was relieved to see that no one was following me.

Katara P.O.V

After Zuko took off I heard a round of laughter from below. When I looked over the side of Appa I saw Toph and Sokka sitting around a fire, with small pile of berries and nuts in-between them.

"Dang Sugarqueen, you had him scared out of his whits!

"Well, why was he so scared?"

"Well Sugarqueen, you almost bite his head off for not eating your food. What would he think you'd do, if he had his arms wrapped around you?"

"Ya, I don't blame him Katara you're always so hostile to him." Sokka said before popping a hand full of berries in his mouth.

"See Snoozles, didn't I tell you it would be worth it!"

"Ya, it was priceless! Thanks Katara, you made our day! Right Toph?"

"Yep"

"Well I'm glad I can always keep you guys entertained." I replied, sarcasm dripping off every word

Zuko P.O.V

After about an hour I decided that it would be best to stay away from camp till nightfall and find some meat. Hopefully it would make Katara the slightest bit happier, Then maybe she wouldn't send me to the moon. But she would most defiantly still beat me till I am black and blue. After about three hours I was lucky enough to run across a small deer, it wasn't huge but it was enough for all of us to have a decent stew for dinner. After I had skinned and cleaned the deer, I took of my shirt and put the meat in. Hopefully, it would be worth my shirt being ruined. Suddenly it came to me….I had no clue which way camp was!

"Crap" I muttered

Katara P.O.V

It's getting dark and he isn't back yet. Toph says he'll find his way back, But I'm not so sure. I mean anything could happen, he could be eaten by animals if there even are any and worst case scenario he could be attacked by the fire nation again! "Dear gods let him be ok" I whispered

After about another three hours of waiting, I was about ready to send the gaang to look for him. When I saw him, walking on the edge of the woods.

ZUKO! I shouted as I ran towards him.

Zuko P.O.V

After what I guessed four hours I finally found camp.

When I was about half way through the clearing I heard someone shout my name.

ZUKO!I turned and saw Katara running towards me. Crap, I thought. I'm about to die

"Katara, I'm really sorry! Please just don't kill me!"

But what surprised me was when she threw her arms around my neck,making me lose balance and fall to the ground.

"You idiot I thought were hurt and weren't going to make it back!"

"Bu…Wha…..You….huh?" I stuttered having no clue what to say, I had figured she was going to kill me!

"Never ever run away again do you understand me Zuko!"

I couldn't find any words so I just nodded.

"Hey Zuko, What happened to your shirt?"

"It's right here." I said, and held up my shirt.

"Well why don't you have it on?"

"It's full of meat, I thought you could make a nice stew and caught it. But sense you already ate, you'll half to freeze it then cook it tomorrow."

"What do you mean tomorrow I'll cook it now?"

"But haven't you guys ate yet?"

"The others had some berries and nuts for a snack. Because I was too busy, worrying about you. Thinking you had been captured or eaten."

"Really?"

"Yep"

"So your not mad?"

"About what?"

"This morning?"

"Oh..No you were actually quite comfortable, what did you think I would do? Kill you?

Yes! That's exactly what I thought!

Katara P.O.V

When we had arrived back to the gaang, I sat down to start cooking the stew and the meat while everyone greeted Zuko. When I looked at the meat, I saw that all the fat and skin were gone and that Zuko had cleaned the meat.

"Hey Katara what are you making?"

"Im making dinner Sokka."

"Really, I had no idea. What are we having?"

"Our usually stew, with some meat thrown in."

MEAT! Katara are you serious how long have you had that!"

"Not long, Zuko got it while he was in the woods."

"ZUKO!" He shouted

"Yes,Sokka?" That's when ran over to Zuko and got down on his knees

"THANK YOU ZUKO! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

The whole Gaang was howling with laughter. Everyone except for Zuko, Who had a look of shock on his face. Which only made me laugh harder.

"Yo…your welcome."

I was the only one still laughing and everyone's eyes were on me.

"What's so funny Katara?" Zuko asked

Y…Y…YO….YOUR FACE ZUKO, IT WAS PRICELESS!

I didn't see him get up and walk over because my eyes were blurred with tears from laughing from so hard.

"Hey Tara?"

"Wh…what Zuko?" I asked and suddenly I was being picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

"Nothing Tara, but if you want down your going to have to stop laughing."

"No….Zuko….let…let me down!" I finally got out in-between my giggles.

"Not until you stop laughing Tara."

I started kicking and punching playfully while laughing, till I accidently got him in one of his injured ribs. Which caused him to yelp in pain, as we went down he turned so he would take the blunt of the fall.

When we hit the ground I landed right on top of him, causing him to moan in pain.

"Tara cou….could you please get off my ribs?" He asked and I hurried to get off of him.

"I'm so sorry Zuko!"

"It's…..it's ok"

"Hold on. Ok? I'll be right back." I ran over and grabbed my water pouch that I had Aang fill earlier. And ran back over to zuko, when I finished healing him he look exhausted.

"Zuko I want you to stay here and get some sleep ok? And I'll wake you up when the stews done."

"Ok" He replied and closed his eyes

When I went over to finish the stew I noticed that everyone's eyes were on me.

"What?"

"Nothing Katara, Hey Toph wanna go practice?"

"Ya,lets go twinkle-toes."

"Well, I'm going to go sharpen my boomerang."

"Ok Sokka, dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes!"

He just nodded his head and kept walking. After I had finished the stew and tasted it, I announced that it was ready. When everyone had their food and had started eating, I grabbed my bowl and an extra. Then went over to where Zuko was sleeping. I sat down the two bowls and started to wake up Zuko.

"Zuko? Zuko wake up, I have dinner." He opened his eyes with a slight smile on his face.

"Hey"

"Hey, Zuko you hungry?"

"Mhmmm…." Was all he said as he sat up, I handed him his bowl.

"Thanks Katara." he said as he took the bowl and dumped the contents in his mouth swallowing it all in one big gulp.

"You hungry?" I asked trying to keep from laughing. He nodded

"You want some more?"

"No that's ok, you guys need to eat."

"It's fine I'll go get you some more, we usually have extra but Sokka eats it all." I told him and went to get him some more. When I reached the campfire everyone else was full and getting ready for bed, when I looked in the pot there was only enough for about two spoonfuls. I let out a sigh, Sokka had already ate the rest. I looked down at my bowl which was still full, I at least had breakfast Zuko hadn't ate dinner last night or breakfast. I decided that he needed it more and dumped my stew in his bowl, I grabbed a handful of berries. Then I made my way back to Zuko.

"Here" I said and handed him his bowl. Which he took and three seconds later had the whole thing empty.

"Thanks Tara he said as he laid his head on the ground. Ground….I just noticed that Zuko had no sleeping bag. Everyone in the group had one except Toph, who would rather sleep on the ground.

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Do you not have a sleeping bag?"

"No why?"

"Well, don't you need one?"

"I'll be fine Katara, just go sleep by the others."

"But, what about you."

"I'll be fine." I just sat there a minute wondering what I should do, when I heard his breathing even out I made my way over to Appa. Then I grabbed my sleeping bag and walked over next to Zuko, when I got there I laid my bag right next to him and fell at sleep.

_Note: hope that wasn't bad. I fixed mistakes in the other chapters now I'll have to re-upload them. They didn't have dinner the day before but everyone else had breakfast this morning but Zuko thought I would make it clear. Well I think that's it…. Hopefully there weren't too many mistakes. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: I looked at my stories yesterday and I noticed that the dividers were not showing up so I'm going to try some different ones that will hopefully work. Thanks for all the reviews. Now, on to the next chapter._

_**I do not own Avatar:TLA**_

**Zuko P.O.V**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of breathing in my left ear. When I looked over I saw Katara, she was snuggled right up to me. My face broke a small smile, her face looked so peaceful. Deciding not to wake her I slowly got up and headed to the fire pit, when I arrived I noticed that everyone was asleep. Aang was on Appa, Toph was in her rock tent, and Sokka in his bag, which was soaking wet around his head, which gave me the impression that he had been dreaming about meat… again. I walked over to the fire pit and lit the left over wood, I stared into the flames when I heard a snap. My head shot up and I studied the woods, where I saw a piece of red fabric. Deciding that I best not investigate myself I walked over to Katara.

"Katara?" I whispered. No reply

"Hey Tara? Wake up."I said no reply

"Come on I need your help." I whispered and shook her shoulder

When she opened her eyes she gave me a small smile. "Hey Zuko. What's the matter?"

"Katara I saw a flash of red in the trees, I think we're surrounded." Just as I finished the sentence we were surrounded by at least twenty fire nation soldiers.

**Katara P.O.V**

"Aang, Toph, Sokka! Guys you need to wake up!" I yelled as loud as possible.

"We're up Sugarqueen! But we have problems of our own!"When I looked toward Toph I saw that they had over fifty soldiers around them. There's no way we can beat them.

"Zuko?" I whispered

"Ya?"

"The're going to half to leave us."

"I know."

"Aang! Get on Appa and leave!" I shouted

"Oh I don't think so. I would love it very much if you stayed avatar." A new voice answered

"Azula" I heard Zuko say disgust dripping off every word. _Great queen crazy's here _ I thought.

"Hello brother, how nice to see you again! Azula remarked, her voice filled with mock-happiness.

**Azula P.O.V**

"You know daddy's not too happy about you redirecting his lightning, I think it's a nice little trick. Who taught you it? Was it Uncle Fatso? Where is he, doesn't he not love you anymore?" I ask him my voice mocking. The Idiot just charged at me.

"Awwww….. Zuzu, did I hit a soft spot?

"Shut it Azula" he said while trying to get a hit his, fist full of flames, which I easily dodged

They had fallen into my trap…or so I thought till I fell to the ground. That little water witch had hit me!

"Aang, you and the others go we'll be fine!"My brother shouted

"But Zuko….."

"No Aang, go now! Well hold them off!"He shouted. I didn't even notice that the water girl had my arms, till I tried to get up to stop the avatar.

"Get off me you filthy water wench!" I stated then my brother knocked me unconscious.

**Zuko P.O.V**

I don't know why but it made me made when Azula called her a filthy wench, but it did. So I knocked her unconscious. When I turned around I saw Toph holding Aang down, while knocking soldiers off their feet who were trying to get atop Appa, While Sokka made his way to the rains. When he arrived they took off, leaving us behind. Now Katara and I were surrounded by about seventy soldiers.

"Katara get ready."

"I'm ready Zuko"

And we were off, a mix of fire and water. We were aiming for injuries not kill, we knew that we wouldn't make it but we had to try. We fought long and hard, back to back. But it seemed for every one we hit, two popped it their place. Finally, we collapsed out of exhaustion.

The last thing I heard was "You'll pay for that brother." before everything went black.

**Katara P.O.V**

I watched as Azula kicked her brother a couple of times, before ordering two soldiers to pick him up. Then she walked over to me.

"Don't worry you'll get to see him again water peasant."She said with a sick and twisted smile on her face." Just as I was about to retort, the world went black.

I was awoken by the sounds of agonized screams. They were heartbreaking, after a minute I recognized whose screams they were….Zuko. That crazy witch was torturing him, I heard another tormented cry. That's when I broke down. I cried and every time Zuko let out another scream, I felt a stab to my heart. Then it all stopped. Suddenly, the door to the cell opened and two guards walked in and threw someone down, I didn't even have to look to know who it was. I crawled over to the body and almost broke down again, Zuko was cut, stabbed, whipped, bruised, and….. Broken he was just broken. Any where you looked there was blood, I let out a choked sob.

"Katara?" I heard a small voice whisper, I was almost positive I had imagined it.

"Katara don't cry." When I looked down I saw that Zuko had his eyes slightly opened.

"Please Tara?" I just looked at him and the dam broke once more.

"zu…Zuko! I'm…..I'm….s…s…Sorry!"

"Bout what Tara?"

"Everything!"

"shhhh…..It's ok. I'll be fine."

"Don't lie Zuko! You're probably going to die! There's not enough water in the air to heal you!"

"shhhh..." He pulled me down to his chest and put is arms around me, Where I cried, till finally fatigue took over.

**Next morning**

I was aroused by the sound of keys and a door opening. A guard walked in and dropped a plate with two pieces of stale bread and two small glasses of water. With a sigh I grabbed the glasses of water and made gloves of water on my hands. After deciding that the wounds on his head could be the worst, I started healing him. I started with his forehead and moved downward. When I finished I gently shook Zuko's shoulder.

"Zuko? Zuko I have food" I watched as he slowly opened his eyes

"Hey Katara"

"Hey, you feeling any better?"

"Little"

"Here" I said as I held up a piece of bread, he tried to grab it but I noticed the grimace he gave as he reached for it.

"Stop, you're going to hurt yourself." I told him while pushing his hand to the ground

"Open your mouth" he did as I told him but winced as the food went down. Figuring his throat was swollen, I gathered as much water I could from the air and healed his throat.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome, now open" Piece by piece he ate the food, when there was half a piece left he asked me…..

"Did you eat any?"

"No, but you need it more than I do."

"But Katara yo….."

"No, eat it" I cut him off I watched as he chewed the last pieces of bread. After he finished, his eye lids started to drop. But I could tell he was fighting to stay awake.

"shhhh…..Go to sleep "I told him as I moved his bangs from his eyes. When he started to fall asleep I went to move but his voice stopped me.

"Please stay." His voice sounded so pleading I couldn't help but smile a sad smile.

"Sure" I replied, then I layed down and snuggled up to him. I felt him put his arms around me, and almost instantly fall asleep. With a small smile I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_Note: I know that it's kind of mean to keep hurting Zuko but I promise this will be the last close to death experience for a while. But remember this is his sister and he told the avatar to leave, so he's going to get beat up pretty bad. Plus, Azula knows that it would hurt Katara more if Zuko was in pain, more than if she was in pain herself. Hope you liked this chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Thanks for reviews! Zuko and Katara will escape…eventually. Now to chapter 6!**

_**I do not own avatar:TLA**_

**Zuko P.O.V**

For the next three days we had a routine: Wake up, Eat while Katara healed my wounds with the water, nap, Dinner, heal. Then before we lay down for bed Katara would gather as much water as possible from the air and we would drink, then we would lay down and sleep. But on the fourth day our routine interrupted.

"Azula" I said my voice filled hatred and disgust

"Hello brother, you're doing better. Guards!" she yelled and two guards walked in and grabbed me.

**Katara P.O.V**

I watched as the two guards walked in and grabbed him. I knew what would happened as soon as they left, and I was terrified, not for me but for Zuko. Before I even knew what I was doing I ran straight for Azula. But she must have been watching, for she caught me before I could even lay a finger on her!

"He'll pay for that water wench" she whispered in my ear while twisting my arms behind my back.

"KATARA!" I heard Zuko shout

"Oh don't worry, she'll be fine"

"Zuko! Please take me instead, PLEASE!" I said I could feel the tears pouring down my face.

"Katara, I'll be fine."

"No….no you won't Zuko!"

"Don't worry water bender, I'll take good care of him" I could hear the amusement in her voice. Just as the guards started to leave, Azula stopped them.

"Wait!"She shouted with a smile, they stopped.

"I have a better idea!"

** Zuko P.O.V**

I watched as my sister put on a sinister smile.

"Wait!" I watched as the guards stopped just before we exited the door.

"Chain him to the wall" They carried me to the wall where there was a pair of metal cuffs hanging. I didn't even notice them before. They backed away and I watched as Azula tied Katara's arms behind her back.

"There! Now you can watch."Azula said as she walked over to me. One of the guards handed her a whip, which she took. She pulled it back. But at the last moment she threw the opposite hand forward, her fist full of fire. The whip I had expected, but not this I let out an involuntary scream of agony.

"Awwww… did I hurt you Zuzu!" Azula yelled with a laugh she then took the whip, but this time I didn't scream. I didn't even wince, it hurt it hurt like hell, but I didn't scream. I knew Katara couldn't handle it.

"SCREAM!" Azula hollered after a couple of hits. But I didn't reply I just looked forward, she then pulled out a knife. Where she stabbed me right up the ribs, the scream ripped from my throat before I could stop it.

**Katara P.O.V**

I sat there and watched, he didn't scream, and his blood was all over the floor. I watched her anger build. "SCREAM!"She hollered She then took out a knife, she stabbed him in his ribs.. He let out an agonized scream, she grinned and twisted it, he didn't scream but I could see it in his eyes he was holding it back. Then I snapped, my eyes unfocused and I saw red, bright red. Water rushed down the halls, and the rope holding me snapped. I watched as she turned around, with a flick of my wrist the water formed five ice daggers, that then flew at her they buried themselves into her legs. I then turned to the guards, the guards that had chained him, helped Azula, handed her the whip, the one that hurt him. Blinded by my rage I threw them to the wall, freezing them there, but I didn't kill them. I turned to Zuko, his eyes were drooping. I cut the chains holding him to the wall, catching him before he hit the ground. I formed an ice bed that lifted his body from the ground. I heard the footsteps, but I didn't care, I turned and walk through the halls. Every soldier in my way was easily knocked to the side, when I made it to the deck there was at least 100 soldiers there.

"I swear on the moon goddess if you don't move I will kill you!" I yelled I was blinded by rage, a rage that I could not control. They all moved and I went to the side of the ship making an ice raft, I then jumped over the edge bringing Zuko with me. I then took off, The men looked over the side of the ship before running to find their princess. As we sailed I could hear his rough breathing. After awhile my rage calmed taking with it my strength, when we arrived on land, I dragged Zuko up and collapsed on him.

**Zuko P.O.V **

I woke coughing, I crawled my way to the water where I continued to cough and spit blood from my mouth. I didn't have the energy to keep going; I was drowning, drowning in my own blood for Agni's sake! Finally, I collapsed; I knew I was going to die. "Uncle I'm sorry, so… so sorry, I'm going to see mom I'll tell her you said hi." I whispered and right before the darkness took me I whisper my last words "Good bye Katara."

I was awoken by the sound of coughing and the smell of blood. I looked around and saw him about fifteen feet away by the water where he coughed up blood. Panic set in, fear griping my heart. When he collapsed I ran over to him dropping to his side. I heard him whisper "Good bye Katara"

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME ZUKO!" He was giving up, he never gave up! The tears fell down, He had stopped breathing. But I could hear the gurgling coming from his throat. He was drowning in his own blood, I then bended the liquid from his mouth. I pulled water from the ocean and began healing but this time I didn't stop, I kept going till everything was healed. Every… single… scrape, there was no way I was stopping. Finally every wound was gone; I placed my head on his chest, and then wrapped my arms around him. There I fell asleep.

**Note: I'm sorry it took so long! I was swamped with homework this weekend! But I promise to update maybe today or tomorrow, but I promise to! Hope you liked this sorry, for y'all who don't like blood or violence! Now to start writing the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note:Thanks for all the reviews **__**and Thankyou ZkKtTysoul for your advice. **_

_**I do not own Avatar:TLA now that that's out of the way…..To chapter 7!**_

_**Suki P.O.V **_

"Come on girls keep up" I hollered over my shoulder It early the sun had just rose and we had to get up to our run before practice. Asami was the only girl awake enough to stay right beside me, she was the first one up every morning, she loved the mornings, I for one hate the mornings, the sun shines in your eyes, your sleep is cut short-before I could finish my thoughts I was interrupted

"Hey Suki.. what's that?" Asami asked while pointing to a pile on the beach.

" I don't know but we're going to find out." I replied while forcing my legs to go faster. The closer I got the more I noticed that it wasn't anything that I thought it would be….far from it. There were two people on the shore one a girl and the other a boy. The girl had her arms wrapped around him and her face buried in his chest. When I arrived at the couple I notice it wasn't any girl but…Katara, Sokka's sister!

"Katara?" I asked but received no reply.

"Katara!" I shouted while shaking her…. But I still received no reply

"MIYAKO! Sora! Carry Katara to the healing hut!" I shouted as two girls with long, Brown hair came forward. Just as I was about to turn and carry the boy I heard a gasp.

"It's him." Mio whispered as I looked down I saw for the first time what the boy looked like, I recognized him... the boy that burned our village.

"Take him to the cells Mio" I answered as I turned around and followed the girls carrying Katara. Why was she with him? I couldn't help but wonder.

_**Katara P.O.V**_

As I opened my eyes and focused of the area around me I noticed that I wasn't on the beach and more. Where am I? I thought to myself, Then the events of yesterday came back. Zuko coughing up blood, him dying, drowning in his own blood….

"ZUKO!"

"Katara! You're finally awake!" I turned my head but I didn't see Zuko, I saw...

"Suki!" I shouted, I hadn't seen her in awhile. I watched as she ran to me and pulled me in a bone crushing hug.

"Su…Suki..Ca…Can't breathe!"

"Opps! Sorry!" she replied as she pulled back

"Where am I?"

"hmm…Oh! You're at the healing hut, We were on our morning run when we found you.

"Can you tell me why you were collapsed on the beach?" She questioned

"The beach? The beach! Where's Zuko! Suki where is he!" I shouted I was so caught up in seeing Suki again I completely forgot about Zuko.

"Who?" she asked

"The boy I was with! Tall, messy black hair, a scar across his left eye?"

"Oh _him,_ he's here." I was so happy that Zuko was ok, that I didn't hear the venom dripping in her words.

"oh good, can…" but I was interrupted by my stomach letting out a large grumble.

"You must be hungry" Suki said before she went into a fit of giggles.

"Come on we'll go to the dining hall." She said while fighting off another round of laughter. As we walked I saw many people I saw on my last visit here and some new faces.

"So how long was I out?" I asked bringing the older girl from her thoughts

"Hmmm…. Oh four days." She replied of handedly, I stopped

"Four days? Four days!" I yelled gaining attention from some of the by passers.

"Yep, you must have been real tired! Oh were here!" we walked in and I piled my plate full of food and dug in, when I had finished about half the plate I looked up to see Suki trying to hold in another fit of laughter.

"what's so funny?" I asked, after swallowing my mouth full of food

"Yo….You look…..You looked just like your brother!" she got out before she went into laughter again, after a while I got done scolding her and laughed along with her. Not being hungry anymore I grabbed my plate and dumped the leftovers.

"So, can I see Zuko now?" I questioned while looking ahead not able to see her features darken.

"I suppose… come on." After walking in the direction we came from, Suki turned on a dirt path going through the forest, a path that I didn't remember from the last time I had visited. After walking for about ten minutes the path broke into a clearing, in that clearing was a decent sized building. But it didn't look right not like a house but….a prison. When we reached the door I saw another Kyoshi warrior. As Suki walked up the girl took out a set of keys and unlocked the door, my heart dropped to my stomach. It was a prison!

Why would the put Zuko here? I thought as we made our way to the back of the prison as Suki stopped at the second to last cell. When I looked in it took all my self-control not to scream out, there in the cell was Zuko. He looked awful! His head was to his chest, his skin a ghostly pale even in the low light, he looked….almost dead.

"Suki! Open the cell!" I ordered, she looked at me before she replied

"Why?"

"Suki. Open… The… Cell! I ordered the anger creeping into my voice, my eyes narrowing. Suki fearing for her well being, grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell. As soon as there was enough space for me to fit through I ran dropping to his side.

"Zuko?" I whispered with no response

"Zuko can you hear me?" I asked and gently lifted his chin to look at his face, but as soon as I grabbed him I let out a gasp, barely stopping myself from dropping him. He was burning up even for a fire bender. I slowly brought his head to my lap and laid him down stroking his hair from his face.

"Suki… have you been giving him water?" I said my voice shaking from suppressed anger.

"No."

"And why not?" I asked

"Why should he get any!"

"Because he's HUMAN!"

"He burned our village, Katara!"

"Tara?" I heard a weak voice, my head shot down. Zuko had his eyes open but they were unfocused and glazed over.

"Hey Zuko" I said while stroking his cheek

"Tara you gotta run she'll be here." he whispered his voice filled with panic

"Shhh…Who's coming Zuko?" I answered

"Azula! She's gonna hurt you, she told me! You got to run! He yelled

"shhhhh…." I replied moving the hair from his eyes.

"you…gotta..run..sh.." he whispered before dropping into unconsciousness. Why was it him who always came into the situations? I asked myself before snapping my head up.

"Suki you have five minutes, if you don't have water you're going to wish you were never born. I said with a glare. If looks could kill…. I watched as the color drain from her face, then she turned and ran.

"Zuko? Wake up, I'm getting some water." I watched as his eyes slowly opened

" Hey Tara. Where are…" but his question was cut short as he broke into a coughing fit and rolled over, only to vomit on the floor. When he finished he fell to the floor, his breathing harsh and irregular. I moved the short distance to him and pulled his head back to my lap, where he fell unconscious once more. As I looked at his face I noticed how his cheeks had started to hollow out, they hadn't been feeding him either. At this realization I broke into tears, while I had been eating as much as possible, he had been here on a stone floor starving and dehydrating to death. After awhile Suki came in with a bucket full of water. With a heated glare I took it.

"Zuko? Wake up. Suki go get some food." With that she took off not wanting to face the wrath of an angry waterbender.

"Zuko?... I have some water…. Wake up, please?" finally he opened his eyes

"Hey Zuko I have some water, Can you sit up? I asked, he just laid there for a moment and I thought he hadn't heard me, but finally his eyes focused and he tried to sit up. Noticing his difficulty I helped him into a sitting position. After he had sat up, I picked up the bucket of water and brought it up to his lips. After a moment he grabbed it and started guzzling down the water.

"Zuko! Stop, you half to drink slowly." I hollered and grabbed the bucket.

"Sorry Tara, I'm just thirsty." He replied his voice rough

"I know." I sighed bringing the water to his lips once again. Once he finished I brought his head back to my lap and caress the hair from his face. Just as he had started to fall at sleep I heard voices and footsteps coming from down the hall. I looked up to see Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors standing there, narrowing my eyes I place Zuko's head as gently as possible on the ground. Fearing the worst is stood up and took a defensive position in front of Zuko.

Suki, what's going on? I asked preparing for a fight. There was no way I was letting Zuko be in any more pain..

**Note: Oh no what's going to happen? Can anyone guess? **

**Well thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed I'll get the next chapter out soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**To my readers… hope you enjoyed the last chapter, ****and Mysterydrew Suki is nice… well most of the time but she's mad at Zuko for burning her home… I think. Also I thank Luiz4200 for your guess… well I think that's it….**

_**I do not own Avatar:TLA **_

**Katara P.O.V**

"Suki, what's going on?" I asked preparing for a fight. There was no way I was letting Zuko be in anymore pain, he had been through enough pain in his life! Some of them even done by me, ok a lot done by me….Taking my eyes of the warriors, I looked back at Zuko. He was still unconscious and if the girls attacked I would have to fight them off, even if he woke he was in no condition to fight them.

"We want payback!" one of the girls hollered

"Back off" I growled while slipping deeper into my stance

"You don't have any water, how are you going to fight us!" another shouted

"I have more than you think, Now back off!" they stood there for a moment as if deciding rather or not to believe me. After a moment of silence one of the Kyoshi warriors ran forward, I gathered water from the air, forming a ice ball. Then I pushed it forward, knocking the warrior to the opposite wall where she slid down to the floor unconscious.

"Anyone else?" I questioned they all just stood there before another stepped forward, preparing myself I slipped back into my previous position. Just as the girl started to charge a voice stopped us both-

"Wait." I turned my head towards the speaker

"But Suki!" the girl tried to argue but she was interrupted

"No, Mio." Suki replied without looking at the Mio girl, she instantly quieted

"Katara you have till tomorrow at dawn to be out of here or"-but I cut her off

"Or What!, you'll kill him! Hmmm….Torture him, Tell me! Because, if you even try Suki, I wouldn't mind breaking a couple of bones!" Suki looked at me for a moment then behind me at Zuko, her features darkened.

"Katara…does Sokka know your with _him?" _ You could hear the disgust when she mentioned Zuko.

I gave her the dirtiest glare I could muster. "Yes, and I'll have you know, you all just about killed Aang's firebending teacher" I watched as their faces paled and almost laughed.

"Ka….ka…Katara!" a panicked voice shouted from behind me, I turned around running and dropping to his side. He looked worse and his body wracked with spasms. Even though he had water, he was still dehydrated.

"shhhh….. I'm here Zuko, I'm ok." I hushed as I pulled him to my lap once more.

"Suki, get me some water and food we'll be gone in the morning." I ordered my voice bitter

"But Kat-"

"No, we'll leave just get me what he needs." Suki hesitated before she mumbled a lets go to the girls and left.

"Katara?" Zuko questioned his voice soft and tired

"Yes" I answered looking down to see his eyes half closed

"I thought she had you. I thought she was going to hurt you."

"shhhh….. I'm here, go to sleep." I hushed while softly brushing the hair from his eyes. I watched as his eyes closed and his breathing slowed. Slowly I leaned my head down and brushed my lips to his forehead. About fifteen minutes after Zuko fell asleep Suki entered along with Mio.

"Katara I'm sor-"

"Suki.. just leave the stuff and go." I replied calmly

"But Kata-"

"LEAVE!" I shouted and watched as the girls ran from the cells.

"Zuko?" Come on I need you to sit up." I watched as his eyes slowly opened and he carefully sat up, before letting out a yelp of pain and falling back to the ground where I caught his head. The last thing he needed was a concussion. I reached my hand down and pulled up his shirt carefully, when I looked at his side I saw a sickening bruise on his side.

"Zuko, how did you get this?"

"I..I think she kicked me." He replied. I felt a huge wave of rage wash over me, but it broke as soon as I heard Zuko's stomach growl…..loud. As he grimaced in pain I realized that he hadn't eaten in four days and before that only having stale bread on Azula's ship.

"Here open your mouth." I ordered grabbing a spoonful of soup. He did as he was told and opened his mouth. Spoonful by spoonful he ate, till finally he finished the whole bowl. I could feel the moon rise and knew we would have to leave soon. I grabbed the bucket of water and handed it to Zuko, but taking just enough to heal the bruise on his side.

"Come on, we have to leave." I stated and watch as he nodded. I helped him stand and put his arms around my shoulders and my arms around his waist, helping him towards the stables.

**Aang P.O.V**

I watched as Sokka sulked in the corner of the saddle, it had been two weeks since Katara and Zuko had been left behind. I missed Katara, her mothering, loving, her smile…. But my thoughts were interrupted.

"Come on Snoozles"

"Ya Sokka, we'll find them." I stated but more to myself then him. But Sokka just stared straight ahead. Sensing that he needed a pickup I decided to take another little detour.

"Hey Sokka! Guess where were heading…. Ky-"

"Oh gods, Aang! How can you be happy! Katara's probably dead!" Sokka snapped

"Oh shut up Sokka! Katara's fine, she and Zuko are most likely sitting around wondering how we are!" Toph snapped. Sokka stopped for a moment thinking it over.

"I guess you're right Toph. So where are we going Aang?" He questioned back to his normal self.

"We're heading to Kyoshi Island!" Sokka sat there for a moment thinking it over. Before jumping up and almost falling off the saddle.

"SUKI! I'll get to see Suki!" Sokka hollered.

"Watch what you're doing Snoozles." Toph stated while grabbing Sokka by the shirt.

"Sorry" He mumbled

**Well that's chapter 8…..and…ummmmm…..Oh ya does anyone think Zuko's not…well….Zuko enough? If so tell me and I'll change him, I thought that he's hurt and how he cares about Katara would affect the way he acts. And what about Katara? well that's it thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! Now to chapter 9! =D**

_**I do not own Avatar:TLA**_

**Katara P.O.V**

After a long walk, we finally made it to the stables. I could tell Zuko was getting better, on the walk down he had slowly started to support more of his weight. When we entered the stables there were about 10 ostrichorses, who gave us one glance before turning back to their food. Turning to my right I placed Zuko against the wall. Just as I turned to gather our supplies, I noticed that Zuko said nothing since we left the jail.

"Zuko?"

"hmmm?" he replied but he was deep in thought staring somewhere behind me.

After a moment of silence I tried again "Zuko?" Once again he didn't reply

I lowered myself to the ground beside him my eyes never straying from his face. "Zuko, look at me" slowly he turned his head, not looking me in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

He waited a couple of seconds to reply. "You should stay" he answered shocking me, where did he get an idea like that.

"Wh…what?"

"You. Should. Stay." He said bringing his gaze to meet mine.

"Why" I asked slightly hurt that he wanted to leave me behind.

"Because… Only I can't stay, so why should you leave to? Here you'll be safe and for all we know the Gaang could come here sometime." He stated before shifting his gaze back to the ground. I felt better, a lot better. He wanted me to come but he was worried about my safety.

"Zuko." I said while grabbing his chin and forcing him to look in my eyes. "There's no way I'm staying here while you go alone."

"But-"

"No. No buts."

"fine." He whispered

"Katara?" a new voice questioned I got up and walked to the entrance.

"Suki." I stated curtly

"Katara I'm sorry.. I didn't know." Anger, that's what I felt pure anger.

"Oh so that gives you the right to kill a living person!" Suki looked shocked at my outburst.

"Katara I-" but I caught her off.

"No what gives you the right? I want to know! If I hadn't been here you would have killed him! I thought I knew you!" Before I could continue, I let out a small sob. I had been crying way too much recently. Suddenly I was pulled to something hard, and someone's arms wrapped around me.

"I suggest you leave." The person said…. Zuko, Zuko was the one comforting me. I felt a wave of emotions relief, happiness, Trust, surprise, and…Love? Love….That couldn't be right. I heard Suki say something and then leave. I felt myself be lowered to the ground, where I cried; though I didn't know why. Finally my tears subsided and I looked meeting beautiful golden eyes full of concern.

"All better?" I looked down to his shirt to see it soaked.

"Ya, sorry for using you as a tissue."

"It's ok."

"What Suki say?"

"Hmm… Oh she said there's a boat leaving to Chin in a hour. She also left us a pack and a small amount of money, she's sorry you know."

"Ya I know, but she's not forgiven." I said with a small pout. He gave a small chuckle, before lifting me from his lap.

"Come on. They only have a couple of rooms on the ship, we want the best."

**Sometime later at the ship**

What do you mean there's only one room left? Ughh… when we got to the ship we went to ask the captain for a room, but of course with our luck there was only one left.

"Sorry sir. Everyone already claimed the others." The captain answered Zuko ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine, show us the room." With that the captain took us down a flight of stairs and through a couple of hallways. He finally reached the correct room.

"Well here it is. I must go now we're about to take off." Then he was gone. We opened the door and I was disappointed.

"You know I hate our luck." Zuko muttered

"Really?" I replied sarcastically

"First the woods, then Azula, oh and let's not forget almost dying of hydration!" I looked around the room once more; it had a small bed which means Zuko and I would have to share. A desk in the corner and an old dresser.

"Well I'm going to bed." I stated while making my way to the bed.

"Ok." Zuko replied heading over to the desk. As soon as I closed my eyes I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up around midnight; it took a moment for me to remember where I was. When the events of yesterday came back, I saw that Zuko was nowhere in sight. I started to worry, I mean who wouldn't we have the worst of luck. I jumped out of bed and walk three feet before falling flat on my face, see like I said the worst of luck. I turned my head at the sound of a moan.

"Shesh, did you have to trip over me Katara?"

"Zuko?"

"No, The king of Omashu." He replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, Nice to see you again your majesty. Have you seen Zuko around here?" I couldn't see his face and I was suddenly wishing to see his golden eyes.

"What were you doing on the floor you idiot?"

"Sleeping?" I questioned shocked.

"Yep" he answered before lighting a lamp in the corner.

"Why?"I asked perplexed

"Well I couldn't sleep on the bed."

"And why not!" at this he rose his eyebrow; I just noticed I had started to yell. I was angry, why you ask? I don't know.

"Did you want me to?" he asked I looked down; I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"I'll take that as a yes." I swore I could hear the smirk in his voice, at least he was feeling better.

"Well? You coming?" I looked up and saw Zuko lying on the bed. Giving a small nod I stood up and walked over to the bed. He moved as far as he could to the wall, I crawled in and snuggled up next to him, Zuko pulled the blanket up to my shoulders and I fell into a blissful sleep.

**Note: well that took long. Sorry I meant to post this on the weekend but I had a school event I had to attend….so I love reviews and I hope this wasn't a bad chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: Thanks for the reviews! Now to the next chapter! **

_**I do not own A:TLA **_**=: ) look it's Aang!**

**Toph P.O.V**

I was almost jumping for joy when we reached the island; but that would have been very un-Toph like; so instead I fell face first into the ground.

"SUKI!" Snoozles shouted before jumping over me and taking off, which I promptly tripped him. I felt the girl; Suki freeze. I could almost hear her heart pick up, this couldn't be good. I frowned. I rembered her from serpent pass, so why would she be frightened? I don't know…but I am going to figure it out.

"Ouch! Toph! Why'ja do that!" Sokka whined

" Maybe you shouldn't use me as a hurdle Snoozles!" You know, he could be such an idiot.

"Hey Sokka." Back on the subject at hand.

"Suki!" Snoozles shouted before pulling the warrior into a hug.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you to Sokka! What are you guys doing here?" she questioned, was it just me or did her voice raise an octave?

"We're looking for members of our group." Twinkletoes stated I felt the warrior's heart speed up; I narrowed my eyes.

"Re..Really?" Suki stuttered but it seemed I was the only one who noticed

"Ya," Snoozles continued "but it's not only Katara, we have a new member his name's Zuko… you know the hot-headed prince? Well anyways we were separated-"

"Black hair, a scar, tall, happen to see him fan girl?" I interrupted narrowing my eyes at her. Her heart sped up. She looked down as if ashamed.

"Suki?" Snoozles asked

"I…I saw them but…. they're gone to an Earth Kingdom town across the ocean." I heard Snoozles let out a sigh of relief.

"Good for a second I thought you were going to say something, like…. Oh I don't know that you killed Zuko or something!" he let out a laugh.

There it was again! I swear if my eyes get any wider they're going to pop! As soon as Sokka mentioned killing Zuko her heart went off the chart! I narrowed my eyes, I would get to the bottom of this! Suddenly I felt them…the familiar footsteps. I sat up, my face breaking into a grin.

"Uhhh…Toph?" Twinkle toes questioned. I didn't reply. Instead I jumped up and grabbed the man, pulling him into a hug; he jumped in shock before his face broke into a grin.

"Iroh!" I hollered

"Ahh… nice to see you again! He gave a chuckle.

"uhh…Toph?"

"Yes Snoozles?" I questioned moving away from Iroh.

"Why did you just hug that old man?" he asked dumbfounded; oh ya…I didn't usually hug people, huh?

"I know you! You helped me in BaSingSe!" Aang shouted; I rolled my eyes, he was so LOUD! Iroh turned to Aang.

"Ahhh…yes, young avatar. But this means if you're here, my nephew is also no?" I could hear the excitement, the longing to see his nephew again.

"No." we all looked to the ground as Aang answered.

"What? I..I was positive he would come to you. I..I heard he left?" He stuttered I maybe blind but I could tell he was worried and shocked.

"We were separated" Sokka answered looking him in the eyes.

"How?"

"Azula captured him." He hesitated

"Azula…his..his sister" he asked I could feel the fear; it was like…waves crashing in the ocean. I grabbed his arm.

"Come on we better take this somewhere else."

"I have a place, follow me" I jumped slightly; I completely forgot about Suki. I felt her walk away and followed bringing Iroh with me. When we reached the place it was empty, but there were a couple of cots around. After searching for a moment I found what I was looking for and dragged Iroh over to the table in the middle of the room. Everyone joined us, and Iroh looked up.

"Please, tell me what happened." He asked

"Well he's fine I saw him the day before last." Suki answered and I felt him breathe a sigh of relief. But I could also tell she was lying; she saw him…but he wasn't fine. I _**am**_ going to get to the bottom of this.

"Well" Sokka started. "We were at the air temple and Zuko was injured…" and we told him everything, filling in spaces the others missed. When we finished Iroh took a deep breath and looked at Suki.

"You say he was here?"

"Yes" she answered.

"Did anything seem wrong?"

"Well" she hesitated " I found them collapsed on the beach." My mouth dropped open, she was just telling us this! How dare she…this..this…ughh!

"YOU WHAT!" I yelled jumping up and slamming my palms on the table, she was acting suspicious and keeping stuff from us! Well more that I thought.

"YOU FOUND THEM ON THE BEACH! WHAT? WERE THEY DEAD? SICK?" she didn't respond

"WELL?" when she didn't respond, I walked around the table and put my finger under her nose.

"Listen to me missy! If I find out that Sugerqueen or my brother has been hurt by you." I gave a bone chilling laugh. "I swear if you did, I will not hesitate to kill you!" I growled I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I turned to stomp out the door but stopped.

"Load up Appa; we're going to find my family. And bring her with us; I'll be back in a little while. Be ready." And with that I was gone. I walked down to the beach and hid myself in between two rocks.

_**Flash back**_

"_Come on Sparky!" I yelled. I was having Zuko take me around the temple and up into the fields._

"_I'm trying! It would help if you would quit trying to trip me you lit-ugh!" He grunted as I shot another stump from the ground. I laughed _

"_But why Sparky? It's so much fun!" I laughed as he mumbled to himself._

"_Why am I doing this again?" _

"_Because, you burned my feet remember?" I answered holding back another laugh. I felt I could be a little more…free with him. He didn't judge or underestimate me like other people had, he treated me as an equal._

"_Oh my gods! I apologized like a billion times already!" he groaned, I laughed in response_

_He looked at me a moment. "You know your evil…. an evil little earthbender!" he grinned_

"_Why thank you, now onward my trusty steed! To the top of this temple!" I laughed as he groaned and broke into a jog. When we finally reached the top, he walked to the middle and looked up._

"_May I stop now, Master?" he asked with a grin. I looked thoughtful for a moment._

" _I suppose" I replied. And laughed as he collapsed flipping me to the ground next to him. We sat for a moment, in a peaceful silence. I felt Zuko move and look at me, but he did what I least expected… he leaned over and tickled me!_

" _wh….what are you do…do..doing Sparky! That tickles!" I laughed as tears started to come out of my eyes._

"_It's called payback Toph" He laughed._

"_Ok! Ok!" I laughed and he stopped. It took me a moment to regain my breath._

"_You know what?" he asked_

"_hmmm?" _

"_You're like the little sister I never had…or at least one that didn't want to kill me." He admitted. I was shocked but not really; I thought back to all the times like this; when we had played around, not afraid of what other people would think._

"_Well" I started "you're the big brother I never had and I'm glad you're here. You know?" _

"_Ya, I get it. I'm glad too. I feel that…I can be me, not what everyone else wants me to be. My whole life I was just a pawn to everyone, entertainment. My father didn't want me, my sister hated me… the only ones I could really trust were my Uncle and Mom. But now I'm happy." He stated before looking up to the sky. We stayed silent, till night came and we headed back down to the camp._

_**End flashback**_

I felt a tear run down my face before I got back and headed to Appa; it was time to find my brother and Sugerqueen.

**Note: I'm so sorry this took….2 weeks! I was swamped with homework and just didn't have time. So I hope this makes up for it and I promise to have the next chapter up A.S.A.P! Also I thank **_**ZkKtTysoul for your advice on how to make this story better, I hope I went into better detail! And Meegan here's the news from the Gaang! And all you other readers I thank-you for all of you reviews! **_

_**I have questions!**_

_**Did any of you expect Iroh to show up? **_** Oh and do you think I did Toph Ok?**

**Love,**

**Maddy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I'm so happy! More people add my story to story alert! Yay! Thanks guys your reviews make my day (cheesy huh?). Now to check in on our favorite characters. **

**I do not own Avatar: TLA you know why do we have to put this? I think people know this! Shesh… :D**

_**Katara P.O.V**_

I feel cold, but how could I suddenly be cold now? I'd been warm all night. My eyes snapped open and my head snapped behind me. He wasn't there…where could he be? Fear, anxiety, dread, cold…all the emotions came rushing in like they were one. My imagination ran wild; Captured, dear La please not again! The Earth kingdom had figured out he was a firebender; hung, thrown overboard, and smashed by thousand of rocks…I had to stop thinking about the possibilities or I'd drive myself insane! I jumped off the small bed and slammed the door open. Running...I ran faster than I ever had. Left, right, straight...After a series of turns I reached the door, the door to the deck. I heard loud voices from the other side. I froze eyes wide; and I ran up the stairs I heard the door smash into the wall I didn't care. I looked around everything seemed normal…I saw a flash of silver in the corner of my eye. No! I turned my head, praying it wasn't a knife cutting him to pieces; just a man cutting rope for la knew what. I looked around and saw him… standing by the railing of the ship. The emotions came like a hurricane relief, gratitude; so many I didn't even know the name of.

"Zuko!" I called. His head snapped in my direction; I ran and threw my hands around his neck. A sob broke from me. Without hesitation he put his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"I was so scared!" Tears broke from my eyes; dang more tears, gods that's like the hundredth time! But you know what? I don't care.

"Why? Why were you scared Katara?" He asked

"I...I thought something had happened to you"

"Shhhh…" he cooed, caressing my hair. I didn't even notice when he picked me up. Why; I was too busy crying my eyes out. When my tears finally stopped I noticed we were in our room again; sitting on our bed. I felt his eyes on me but suddenly I was tired, very, very tired. I yawned. I heard him chuckle and looked over at him.

"You tired?"

"Mhmmm..." was my reply and I laid my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a moment and I felt him pick me up and lay me on the bed.

"Sleep Tara" he whispered. I felt my eyes droop I saw him walk away, once again panic set in. I grabbed his hand.

"WAIT!" he turned toward me.

"Don't...Don't leave me! Please... stay." He smiled a Rare, genuine smile; I loved his smile. I'll have to get him to smile more. I watched as he came back and laid behind me. I grinned and laid my head on his shoulder, snuggling up next to him. I felt him put his arms around me and fell back asleep.

**Katara**

_Fear...Cold blooded terror. That's all I felt, I could only watch as she beat him. Shedding his skin from his back with a whip, I screamed bloody murder; I tried to run to him but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't reach him! Azula looked at me; flashing me a wicked grin. I was finally able to get closer but I stopped and watched as Azula formed into several people. They began to kick him as he laid on the ground. Why wasn't he fighting! It seemed as though the gods decided I could reach him and in the blink of an eye I was only 30 feet away. I look at him and saw his arms and legs tied to the pure black ground. I ran towards him and screamed as one of the girls pulled out a knife and plunged it into his heart._

"_There you heartless bastard." She spat, the girls all turned and shot me satisfied grins before disappearing into the darkness. I screamed in pure agony and dropped to his side. I could feel my heart shattering into millions of pieces. _

_His eyes snapped open and he looked at me._

"_Why?" I asked him. He looked at me blankly_

"_Why you and not me?" He chuckled before answering_

"_The gods love to torture me" I looked at him like he was crazy._

"_What do you mean?" his gaze bore into mine_

"_Everyone who loves me is gone." He turned his gaze to the blackness above. "My Father and Sister want to kill me. My Uncles gone… mom disappeared..No ones left; I'm alone, unloved, unwanted." His eyes started to lose their color._

"_All alone. Always." I looked down and grabbed his face._

"_No. You're never-"but it was too late... he was gone. I let out scream; He died thinking he was alone. That no one loved him"_

_**Zuko P.O.V**_

_I looked up into the face of my sister as she pulled out a whip._

"_Well Dum-Dum. Look how this turned out, you about to die and me the one killing you." She grinned and I ignored her. Suddenly she lashed out with the whip, but I didn't feel anything, hear anything. I just watched. I saw her shoot a grin to her right before she morphed into several girls; The Kyoshi Warriors. Once again I felt nothing as they kicked me; I didn't feel the knife either. But the one thing I did feel was the words, the sent a sharp pain to my heart even though it was stabbed._

"_There you heartless bastard!" as if one they looked to the right before disappearing. I closed my eyes until I heard a scream and snapped my eyes open. I came face to face with Katara._

"_Why?" I looked at her blankly. I didn't get it, why was she asking why? _

"_Why you and not me?" I gave a chuckle. I knew the answer to that one._

"_The gods love to torture me." She looked at me like I was insane._

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Everyone who loves me is gone." I turned his gaze to the blackness above, it was true. "My Father and Sister want to kill me. My Uncles gone…My mom disappeared..No ones left; I'm alone." I could feel my life drawing away._

"_All alone. Always." I didn't know what I was saying anymore but I knew they were true. I felt her hands grab my face but I had already drifted away._

_Katara P.O.V._

I woke up with a scream, yes woke..it was a dream, just a dream. But I was still panicking; I had to make sure he was alright. I looked around and saw him, sitting in the corner with a haunted look on his face. I got out of the bed and walked over to him. I could tell by the look on his face that we had the same dream. How? Don't ask me. But I knew every word in there was true, he had said it.

"Zuko?" he didn't reply. He stared at a spot on the floor as if it had all the answers.

"Zuko." I said more forcefully. He didn't reply and his eyes were slightly unfocused. I grabbed his face and jerked it up to meet my eyes. His eyes snapped back into focus and he held my gaze.

"You are never alone. EVER. Do you understand?" He just stared back at me. "You are not unloved! You are NEVER unwanted! Do you understand me Zuko!" I watched as a tear slipped from his right eye. I was taken aback. I had never seen him cry, I'd never thought I would. Within a second I had him pulled into a hug.

"Toph loves you. I know she does. Aang loves you, you're like the big brother he never had. And Sokka.. Well he's Sokka he loves in his own way. I love you, your uncle loves you. Don't you see your never alone Zuko, never unloved, never unwanted! I never noticed when we both fell asleep on the floor.

**Uhhhh…Ok Now I know that's a little bit out of character bu-**

**Zuko: A Little! Do I look like an over emotional girl to you!**

**Welllll….**

**Zuko: ugh…never mind.**

**Zuzu here decided to argue with me in the middle of Math class Friday!**

**Zuko: Don't call me that! And I did not! **

**Yes you did Zuzu. He was correcting my grammar!**

**Zuko: No I was not! **

**Shut up! You were to!**

**Zuko: Make me!**

***raises eyebrow* If you say so….**

**Zuko: *widens eye* ok! Ok! I did I'm sorry!**

***grins* Glad you see it my way. Ok soooo….I was going to write a Halloween one-shot but I didn't get around to it. And sense I'm so punctual I will right one someday!**

**Zuko: In other words most likely around Christmas!**

***narrows eyes* I'm not that bad! I can be on time!**

**Zuko: *scoffs* Ya and I can dance around in a pink dress singing ring-around-the-roses! **

***grins* You can! **

**Zuko:*screams and looks down seeing himself in a bright pink dress* **

**Now dance and sing!**

**Zuko: *scowls* No way! **

**Do it or I'll make you dance the Macarena in your underwear! **

**Zuko: so!**

**In front of millions of people! Including Katara!**

**Zuko: You wouldn't dare!**

**Wanna bet! *moves fingers toward keyboard***

**Zuko: Ok Ok! I'll do it! *starts dancing and singing***

**Ok anyways….Review please!**

**Katara: Zuko what are you doing? *stares in disbelief***

**Zuko: *stops while standing on his tippy toes* I-I…. *deer in the head lights***

***Grins wickedly* Tsk Tsk Zuzu.**

**Katara: Wh-Wh-Why are yo- You dressed like that! *giggles***

**Zuko: *points at me* She made me!**

***Mocks shock* who me! **

**Zuko: Yes!**

**Katara: I don't think she would do something like that!**

**Thank you Katara!**

**Zuko: *glares* You're evil! An **_**EVIL**_** writer!**

***grins innocently* I don't think so! Katara go find **_**Princess Zuzu **_**here some new clothes please!**

**Katara: Will do. Come on Princess!**

**Zuko: *walks away sulking***

***grins* that was fun! Well bye bye! And review! .Oh almost forgot! Go to my page and there's a poll! I need you guys to decide who Toph will end up with!**

**BTW: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! =D**

**Love, **

**Maddy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Yay! I want to thank 4everYoung93 for one of the BEST reviews EVER! Hehe I'm sorry about the your and you're mix ups! I usually write these really late so it's easier to make mistakes, I'll redo the chapters here soon! I'm glad you guys liked Zuko's little argument!**

**Zuko: How could you...You guys are suppose to be fans!**

**Oh they are Zuzu we just love it when you make a fool of yourself!**

**Zuko: Me! You did it! It was Blackmail! Blackmail I tell you! And now Katara won't stop taunting me!**

***rolls eyes* Drama Queen..**

**Zuko: I am no-**

**Shut up Zuzu! **

**Ok so we all know that I don't own Avatar:TLA! Because if we think about it I would have made an episode all about Zuzu losing his mind and…dancing in a pink dress. *burst into hysterics***

**Katara: What's so funny?**

**Zuko: *eyes wide* To the story!**

_**Toph P.O.V**_

" What do you mean we can't leave" I felt Aang shift on his feet.

"Appa doesn't feel good an-"

"What do you mean! He's a _flying bison_! How can he get sick!"

"Well..I think there was something wrong with the hay he ate." And with that I whirled on fan-girl.

" Fan-Girl! Did you poison Appa's food!" I growled deciding it wasn't worth it I turned around.

"You know what I don't care!" I said and grabbed Iroh by the arm "Come on Uncle!"

"Where are you going Toph?"

"If you must know Snoozles, I'm going to head toward my brother's destination!"

"How are you going to get there? Appa's sick!" I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

"Sokka quit being an Idiot-"

"Hey! I am not an Idiot!"I smirked before I replied

"Fine..Moron! Appa isn't the only piece of transportation!" before he could comment I dragged Iroh along the path. I know she did something to Zuko, and if it's the last thing I do I will find out!

**Zuko P.O.V**

I watched as Katara began to stir, I was scared. Hardly ever had I been scared, What if she treated me different? And Agni forbid, Pitied me. I was drawn from my thoughts as Katara shot up from the floor. I moved back farther into my corner.

"Zuko?" I watched as she looked around, of course I didn't reply. Dang I can't get any farther into the corner!

"Zuko! Zuko where are you?" She was on her feet starting to panic. I weighted my options, A: I could try to hide in the corner or B: I could show myself and let what happens, happen. I was going to go with A. But nooooo! I had to show myself as she started to go into a panic filled frenzy.

"Zuko, come on! Where are you!" she ran over to the bed and looked underneath it.

"Zuko?"

"I'm over here." I answered quietly and stepped from my hiding spot.

"Zuko!" her head shot from her place on the floor.

"Oh thank Yue! Gods you have to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" I took the defensive route maybe she'd forget everything right? Wrong! Stupid, Stupid, Agni! why do you hate me!

"Zuko, I'm sorry!" She said after pulling me into a hug. I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't pity me Katara" she looked up at me.

"I'm not pitying you Zuko! I just feel bad."

" What do you mean! Are you sick?" I stuck my hand to her forehead, she didn't feel sick. Then she started laughing, I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What's so funny? I was really, really confused.

"You-you-look- you're an idiot Zuko" she giggled again. Suddenly I felt..well..well…Stupid, unwanted, useless?

"Oh..Ok." I muttered before I walked over to the corner farthest away from her. She stopped immediately.

"Oh no Zuko not like that!" she said rushing over to me, I turned toward the wall.

" I get it. I'm an Idiot! Stupid-worthless! Don't worry about it!" I looked towards the ground.

"I've heard it all before." I saw them the people who brought me down the most; Azula: her wicked smile.."Dum-dum." I chuckled darkly

" I hear them every day. Azula's always thought me stupid. My dad see's me as a failure." I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't you think I know that! I know! I've always known!" I closed my eyes.

"So don't worry about it." I felt a…tear? Oh dear… ok not Agni. Ummm…what did Sokka call it… FooFoo-Cuddlypoops? Yes, Oh dear, FooFoo-Cuddlypoops! That's the second time in… however many hours! That's not the point! The point is I'm not supposed to cry! Ever! I felt myself being turned around. I met her eyes; beautiful and full of worry, concern, and anger?

"Zuko, do you really feel that way about yourself." I tried to look away but she grabbed my face in her hands.

"Answer me!" I looked down and nodded as best as I could.

"Why?"

" Many reasons Katara." I muttered still focusing on the floor.

"Look at me." I ignored her. She jerked my head upwards. She stared me in the eyes before speaking.

" Never and I mean _Never_ call you self stupid! Do you understand? And you're not worthless or a failure either!" I feel loved and important.

"Thank-you." I whispered looking into her eyes. She looked at me a moment before smiling.

"Do me a favor Zuko?" I looked at her and nodded.

"Anything." She grinned.

"Smile." I gave her an _are you crazy_-look.

"Please!" I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes…Promise to smile more often?" I grinned before I was hit with a question that I had to ask.

"I'll promise if you answer one question." She pulled away from the hug and looked into my eyes.

"One question?" I nodded

" Ok." She grinned

"Earlier when I woke from….that nightmare, you-you said you loved me. What did you mean?" she looked me in the eye, but instead of answering she grabbed the back of my head and crushed her lips to mine. I was shocked and it took me a moment to respond. I kissed her deeply, in response she moaned and I took advantage of her open mouth. Then it was a battle for dominance, and all too soon we had to have air and we pulled away panting. I laid my forehead against hers and closed my eyes.

"I'm not sure how much, but I know I care deeply for you." She whispered. "I've seen the real you, the one I couldn't see before. I was blinded by my rage at your betrayal and didn't give you a chance." She smiled and looked up at my closed eyes. I felt her forehead leave mine but kept my eyes closed. Then I felt her lips come up and kiss my scar, my eyes snapped open in shock.

" You know it's not that bad." She said before meeting my eyes.

" Yes it is." I replied "It's ugly and disgusting" I looked her in the eyes. " I don't know how you can even look at it."

"No." she leaned up and kissed it again. " If it was ugly and disgusting do you think I would do this?" she kissed it again. " No. It's a part of you Zuko, and you are far from ugly, ok? I smiled and kissed her.

I really could get use to this.

**Note: hehe Ok I a-**

**Zuko: You know I like this chapter.**

**Maddy (Me): *glares at Zuko* Dang it Zuzu I was talking! You only like this chapter because you got to kiss Katara!**

**Zuko: *grins* You bet!**

**Maddy:*rolls eyes* Idiot. Anywa-**

**Toph: Hi guys!**

**Maddy:*glares* Ughhh! I'm tryi-**

**Toph: Don't care hot-head. *grins***

**Maddy: Oh. My. God! You guys ar-**

**Sokka: Hey What's up guys?**

**Maddy: Are you kidd-**

**Toph: Woah! Calm down hot-head! Don't lose your temper.**

**Zuko: *snickers***

**Maddy: Shut up Zuzu! Your tempers just as bad as mine!**

**Zuko: Is not!**

**Maddy:Is too!**

**Zuko: Nu hu!**

**Maddy: Ya hu!**

**Zuko: No it's not!**

**Toph/Sokka: Guys wh-**

**Me/Zuko: Stay out of this!**

**Toph/Sokka: *shrugs* **

**Toph: Okaayyyy….You guys I need you to decide who I will end up with…I really don't care but Hot-head *points to Maddy and Zuko arguing* doesn't want me lonely. So your choices: This Idiot*points to Sokka*, This Idiot *pulls Aang over*, or this random dude. *pulls person in black hood* The choice is yours.**

**Aang: Hey guys what are they fighting about?**

**Toph: Who has the worst temper. **

**Zuko: I DO NOT! *fist catch on fire***

**Maddy: OH YES YOU DO!**

**Sokka: Uhhh…Is she a bender?**

**Toph: *laughs* Not that I know of but from the waves I'm getting from her she might be able too!**

**Aang: What if she gets hurt?**

**Toph: *smirks* I think it's Sparky we need to worry about.**

**Maddy: Zuzu Your temper is worse than mine! *glares***

**Zuko: No it's not!**

**Maddy: Oh yes! It defiantly is!**

**Sokka: Hey where's Katara?**

**Toph:*shrugs* Don't know, Don't care.**

**Aang: *scared* I really think we should break them up.**

**Toph: Why? It's getting good!**

**Azula: Hey? What's got Zuzu so worked up?**

**Sokka: Maddy said his temper was worse.**

**Azula: *looks at Maddy* Is she a bender?**

**Toph:*smirks* Don't know but bender or not I have a feeling Sparky's about to get it.**

**Maddy: Oh are you going to hurt me Zuzu?**

**Zuko: *smirks* I can..but I won't if you say your tempers worse than mine!**

**Maddy: Oh really? What are you going to do? Burn me?**

**Zuko: Yes, If I must! You can't bend, I can. So you're weaker than I am.**

**Observers: *eyes widen* Ohhh….**

**Toph: Tel-Tell me he didn't just say that!**

**Sokka: To-Toph I think we need to interfere!**

**Maddy: *narrows eyes* Ohhhh. No. You. Didn't! I'm **_**weaker!**_** I can't bend! How do you know! I could make myself levitate if I wanted to! Dang, I could make pink elephants fly! *lights fist* See now I'm a bender! *jumps in air and stays there* Now I can fly! *lands* **

**Zuko: *eyes wide* Crap! Umm.. I-I *backs away***

**Maddy: Oh no you don't, you are **_**so**_** dead! *lights fist***

**Aang: Toph! Stop her she's going to kill him!**

**Toph: I'm trying. *tries to put restraints on Maddy* I can't stop her!**

**Sokka: Aang! Go get Katara!**

**Aang: *runs off* Katara!**

**Azula: Wow! She's good! *eats a piece of popcorn***

**Toph: *rolls eyes* Come on Snoozles!**

**Maddy: *throws huge fire ball at Zuko* Hold still! *burns arm***

**Zuko: Come on Maddy I didn't mean it!**

**Maddy: To late for that Zuzu! *chases after him***

**Toph: Ok….almost there..Now! *Sokka throws Momo, forcing Maddy avoid him. Toph buries me up to neck in dirt.**

**Maddy: NO! GUYS!**

**Azula: Seriously! It was getting good!**

**Zuko: *sighs in relief* Thanks.**

**Katara: Zuko! *runs to Zuko and looks at burn* What happened?**

**Sokka: *goes and starts explaining everything***

**Toph: ok. Now that that's over you may speak Hot-head.**

**Maddy: *glares* Ok guys! *looks away and smiles* Thanks for all your reviews! Really there was a bunch! So I updated SUPER early! Ok so Toph needs a paring. Anddddd….oh ya I read this awesome Zutara comic, this is the last part so find the beginning!**

**http:/ irrel. Deviantart .com /journal/ 11408716/#/d2pmodc **

**Remove the spaces because, I'm not sure if you can post links sooooo…ya.**

**Katara: YOU WHAT! **

**Toph: *grins***

**Katara: You must be stupid! She could have killed you! **

**Toph: Ok…So that's It review for Hot-heads sake! **

***Katara screaming at Zuko in the background***


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: I received more reviews! Also I dedicate this ****lovely chapter to ****ZkKtTysoul, because she helped me become a better writer! Oh and I guess I'm sorry for hurting Zuzu in the last chapter…but do you blame me! He called me weak!**

**Zuko: How was I supposed to know you could make yourself bend!**

**Common sense Zuzu!**

**Zuko: I-**

**Don't have any common sense? We know! *grins in satisfaction***

**Zuko: *glares* Why you e-**

**Oh and I'm sorry about rushing the Zutara love stuff! We'll blame Zuzu! *smiles***

**Zuko: Me! I di-**

**Toph: To the next chapter!**

**Toph P.O.V**

We had found a ship to take us to the closest earth kingdom town. And after having a huge argument with the owner…ok so I may have buried him into the ground, but can you blame me the only other ship was a fishing boat! If I can't see there is no way I would smell fish all day!

"Iroh?"

"No, no remember the deal you call me Uncle or else I'll call you Miss Bei Fong! He chuckled

I smiled

"Ok Uncle, could you escort me to my room? If I can't see what's going on I'm going to catch some Z's."

"Of course Toph!" He answered before leading me to our room. When we arrived he opened the door and led me to the bed.

"Here you go, now if you'll excuse me I have a pai sho game to play!" He said cheerfully before I heard the door shut.

_I looked around the area surrounded by trees. Wait I could see! I heard voices in the distance and decided to investigate. As I got closer I could make out what they were saying:_

"_What do you mean destined!" A strong voice shouted echoing through the area._

"_Agni keep your voice down! The girl will be arriving soon!"_

"_What girl, you haven't clarified, who Terra?" A soft, kind, comforting voice answered._

"_An earth bender, Naida." Terra answered. I had a feeling __**I**__ was the earthbender. I could see the trees breaking off into a clearing._

"_We know it's an Earth bender Terra!" Agni growled "I want to know __**who**__, who the bender is!"I finally reached the clearing and was awed by what I saw…ok I haven't really seen anything before but it was still amazing! Three figures stood in the middle of the clearing, with a river in the background. I turned my attention back to the three people; the male was tall and intimidating dressed in dark red robes, his face was set into a deep scowl. One woman, dressed in blue looked kind and excepting, her face was set in a calm mask. The final member dressed in dark green had her face set with a frown her eyes narrowed at the man. Suddenly the woman in green turned her eyes widened in shock before she flashed me a bright smile. _

"_Toph." She said coming over and giving me a hug. I was shocked I didn't know this woman and she was hugging me! Confused!_

"_This is the one you picked for the job Terra! A blind earthbender! Typical!" Agni scoffed. I narrowed my eyes. How dare this man say that!_

"_How dare you!" I shouted stomping up to the man, he looked taken aback _

"_I'll have you know mister I AM IN NO MOOD FOR CRAP RIGHT NOW!" Wow I'm on a roll!_

"_My brother's missing and you have the NERVE to insult ME? I could easily dig you a grave right now!" I felt Terra walk up behind me._

"_Still think she's not the right one for the job Agni?" she asked with a smirk. He looked at me a moment before letting out a deep chuckle._

"_I take it back! She's perfect! Not many have the guts to yell at a god!" he gave me a slap on the back._

"_God?" I asked flabbergasted. Terra looked at me._

"_Oh yes! I haven't told you anything yet!" she replied apologetically. Agni sighed._

"_idiot." He mumbled. I stomped my foot making him fall on his bottom, if he was a god she was a goddess and by the look of it MY goddess._

"_Ouch!" he shouted. Shesh what a baby! "Ok I like her! She has some serious guts to knock me down!" he chuckled once more. I saw Terra roll her eyes. That reminded me;_

"_How can I see?" I looked at Terra but it wasn't her who spoke. _

"_You are in the realm of the gods, Toph" Naida said "There are no faults in this world"_

"_Except that moron, right?" I pointed to Agni who once again, chuckled. Naida Grinned _

"_Yes except him." I smiled and looked around. I love this sight!_

"_What am I doing here?" I looked at the three gods before me this time Agni answered._

"_Yes Terra, tell us exactly why she is here." We all looked expectantly at the goddess._

"_I have a job for you daughter." I didn't care that she called me that…seriously! "The two benders-"_

"_Zuko! Katara!" Agni and Naida chorused each calling their respected children. Terra rolled her eyes._

"_Anyways __**Zuko and**__**Katara" **__I frowned this can't be good. "Are destined to be together but-"_

"_You want me to do something about this! Really! I have NO clue where they are! _

"_**But**__ they need help, so you will be able to visit their dreams and alter them. The two-"_

"_ZUKO AND KATARA!" The other two shouted. I grinned as she rolled her eyes once more. _

"_**Zuko and Katara **__have a special connection that is forming, the beginning is connecting their dreams which they have already experienced. You will have the power to alter the dreams and erase any parts you wish." I grinned this could be fun. _

"_So I can do anything I want?" she gave me a look._

"_Almost, it must bring them closer together though." I frowned; Party pooper. I felt someone lean down and whisper into my ear._

"_You can do whatever you want; I'll keep you out of trouble." Agni whispered. I looked up at him confused, he grinned._

"_I want to see what you can do to my son's dreams!" He chuckled. Naida gave him a look, "I heard that Agni! There's no way she's messing with his dreams!" Agni looked put out._

"_Why not?" he asked_

"_If she messes with __**your**__ son's, she messes with __**my **__daughter's" Agni grinned once more and whispered in my ear._

"_All the more reason! Go for it!" I grinned; I liked this god we're going to get along just fine. Naida shot him a glare._

"_Idiot." She mumbled. I shifted the ground beneath her feet; she let out a surprised squeak._

"_What was that for!" she groaned. I gave her a look that clearly stated; duh!_

"_Agni's my favorite now!" Agni shout her a gloating look, which she responded with a glare. I looked back at Terra as she laughed. "You guys are acting like children!" I laughed along with her as the two gods sulked. Terra turned to me. "Anymore questions?" I thought for a moment._

"_When's my first mission?"_

"_After this" I nodded._

"_Will I get to come back here?"_

"_Whenever you wish." She replied with a smile._

"_Why are you guys meddling in mortal affairs?" I asked bluntly._

"_Destiny has asked us to." She responded after a moment. She looked at Agni a moment; I turned and looked at him. He looked ashamed and looked at the ground._

"_You have a different reason?" I asked carefully. He looked me in the eye._

"_Zuko's been through a lot in his life…things that were out of my control. He...he no longer believes that I watch over him, he feels like a pawn to others." I frowned. Zuko and I are going to have a __**long**__ talk when I see him. "He doesn't feel important as if his life is meaningless." I watched as his face turned angry. "Dam-it! That boy's stubborn! He slammed fist to the ground leaving a scorch mark in its place. _

"_Wait." They all looked at me._

"_Why us?" Agni looked up confused_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Katara, Zuko, me….why us, Why did you choose us?" I heard Terra laugh I turned to face her. She looked me in the eye._

"_You were chosen." _

"_What?"_

"_We choose you as soon as you were born we chose, I choose Zuko, Terra choose you, and Naida choose Katara." I gave Agni a blank look. He chuckled._

"_Huh? You know that made no sense what so ever right?"_

"_The three of you were the ones we choose, the ones we wanted to protect." He replied. But before I could ask another question._

"_Oh well no more questions today dear you have to go!" Terra said_

"_Go? Go-" All of the sudden I was thrown forward and into darkness._

"_Have fun!" _

_Then I was thrown out of the darkness and into a room, and let me tell you it was painful! Straight out of pitch-blackness and into a brightly light room…one word ouch. I looked around the room and saw my targets Sparky and Sugarqueen were sleeping on the floor I walked up to them and then the picture changed Sparky was hiding in the corner I could hear his thoughts. He was scared, scared of rejection, pity…hmmm…. So I let the dream play out until Sparky left and Sugarqueen followed. Why did he go to the corner? Seriously, does he have issues with open areas? Well by the end of the dream which I interfered with…well it was highly unlikely that would happen in real life, I mean she hated him about I think three maybe four weeks ago? Ya I think that's right so bye bye dream! Erasing the dream I looked around and found I was back clearing, the three gods were standing in the middle they waved and when I blinked I was surrounded by blackness once more._

"Toph?" Is that Iroh?

"Yes uncle?" I replied.

"I just came to see if you would like some lunch." Iroh said his voice chipper as usual.

"Sure, Thanks."

"You're welcome Toph." He answered before I heard the door close. I let out a sigh, after getting to see colors; colors that weren't black….I really wish I wasn't blind.

"Well this should be interesting."

**Note:**

**Maddy: Well ok so the part with Toph and the dream stuff well….that's my loophole! I really thought that I had Katara and Zuko take it to fast so I came up with this as a loophole, so I wouldn't make you guys read a whole new chapter 12. This way we get a Zutara kiss, Toph gets a bigger part in the story, and three gods get involved. Oh and let me explain when Toph says she interfered a lot she means like she made everything in the last chapter happen, but she didn't like the outcome. So she erased the dream and came back, also she's blind again. **

**Toph: So…that was really confusing but hothead is too lazy to write the whole thing.**

**Maddy: *gasps* Even if that's true you shouldn't say it!**

**Toph: Your fault. Anyways if you have any questions message hothead and she'll explain better.**

**Maddy: *glares* Don't sign me up for stuff! *looks at readers* But I will do that for all of you! Just email me.**

**Katara: Has anyone seen Zuko.**

**Maddy: Nope. *whistles innocently with Toph***

***In some random place above a volcano 30 minutes earlier.**

**Zuko: Ok guys please let me down!**

**Maddy/Toph: Nope!**

**Zuko: What did I ever do to you!**

**M/T: *turns away and starts walking***

**Zuko: Guys! Don't leave me!**

***present time***

**Katara: *sighs and goes to look for Zuko***

***Maddy and Toph high-five***

**Maddy: Oh my goodness! **

**Toph: This is exactly 6 pages long and 1,973 words including this sentence!**

**Maddy: *looks shocked* Bu-bu-but your blind! How could you know that!**

**Toph: *grins* Magic!**

**Maddy: Speaking of magic! I went and saw Harry Potter 7 part 1! I can't say anything about it, in case some of you haven't seen it but if anyone feels like it message me!**

**Toph: Well bye, bye! (2,034 words! Amazing the longest I've ever written!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: OMG! People liked my last chapter!**

**Toph: She loved ZkKtTysoul's comment…she read it 3 times to make sure she read it right...*mumbles***

**Maddy: *glares* Toph's mad because she didn't get any reviews.**

**Toph: Well of course I didn't hothead! I'm blind!**

**Sokka: Wait if your blind how do you know she read it 3 times?**

**Toph: *grins* Magic Snoozles **

**Maddy: *rolls eyes* Anyways! Thank-you ZkKtTysoul for you wonderful review! I dedicate this chapter to you!**

_**Zuko P.O.V In the Earth kingdom somewhere...**_

"You know it's really weird." Katara said, stepping a bit closer to me to avoid bumping into the people.

"Hmm?" I replied

"I can't remember having a dream last night." I looked over at her perplexed.

"You too?" I asked. She looked over at me surprised

"Well ya. I-" She was cut off as a little boy bumped into her. I looked down at him, he was looking up to us, his eyes showed how frightened he was.

"Geese I'm so sorry lady!" He looked to me "and mister! I didn't-" he was cut off as Katara laughed.

"It's fine!" she laughed. He looked at her unsure, and I crouched down to his height.

**Katara P.O.V**

I watched as Zuko crouched down to look the boy in the eye. He looked scared, most likely afraid Zuko would hurt him.

"Hey, why do you look so scared? I don't bite." I felt my jaw hit the ground. Well this was new, maybe I should check his head later…

"What's your name?" The boy seemed to relax.

"Lee!" he replied with a smile. Zuko frowned and his eyes unfocused as if reliving an awful memory. Lee frowned.

"Mister?" The boy was confused. He grabbed Zuko's hand. "Mister are you ok?" I crouched down and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Zuko?" he didn't reply.

"Mister? Mister, did I do something wrong?" still no answer, lee looked close to tears.

"Zuko?" I grabbed his face; he seemed to snap out of the daze he was in.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry!" He looked over to Lee, who had indeed started crying.

"I'm sorry mister! I didn't mean it!" Zuko pulled the crying boy into a hug.

"Shhh…you didn't do anything, Lee." I took a mental picture of how sweet the scene looked. After a couple minutes the boy's crying stopped, Zuko smiled.

"There all better?" Lee nodded and opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a growling sound. I looked around for the source of the noise and turned my head to Zuko when he started laughing. I looked at him; it was weird hearing him laugh. I don't think I've ever _really_ heard him laugh. It was…nice? No…right. Ya, that's it! It was right for him to be laughing so openly.

"What's so funny?" He stopped laughing and looked at me, then at Le,e both boys broke into hysterics. I glared before hearing the growling, again.

"Ugh! What is that noise?" The boys laughed harder, and the people around started to stare. Finally, the boys stopped laughing and looked at me.

"What?" I said, I was getting frustrated.

"Soomeonee is hungryyy!" Zuko said in a singsong voice, well it was really weird he was starting to open up…so it seemed.

"I wonder whooo it could be?" Lee said acting puzzled and bringing his hands to his face.

"I-" I was cut off by the growling and looked down to my stomach.

"Oh." I said stupidly. The boys let out a giggle, before Zuko got off the ground and pulled Lee up with him.

"Let's go get some food." Lee started to turn around and walk away.

"Hey? Where you going?" Zuko said grabbing his shoulder.

"I-Um-" He smiled

"Want to eat lunch with us Lee?" He asked. Lee looked at him shocked and the grinned.

"Really?" Zuko smiled and nodded. Lee jumped up and down with excitement.

_**Zuko P.O.V**_

Lee had left a couple of hours ago claiming he had to get home. So now we were at the fountain in the middle of the town planning our next move of action.

"So I think we should spend a day or two here and gather supplies." Katara finished, with a smile. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Ok so we'll spend the tonight at an Inn and get supplies tomorrow." I said and she grinned with accomplishment.

"Great! I-" she shrieked as she was pushed over and in reflex I reached out and grabbed her arms, bringing her upright.

"That was close" She sighed. And as if she jinxed us, I was tripped and fell backwards into the fountain, bringing Katara with me.

I felt my breath leave my lungs as I went into the water and hit the bottom. I felt Katara land on me and I brought my head above the water. I came face to face with Katara, she was soaking wet her big, blue, beautiful eyes stared down at me. We stayed in that position for a moment before she blushed and looked away.

'Well this is awkward' I thought

_**Note: **_**Well here's my super duper short chapter! As for Zuko's behavior…we all know he secretly loves kids. Just don't tell him I told you that, I –**

**Zuko: You what?**

**Me: *glares* might have to hurt you!**

**Zuko: *backs up* Woah! What did I do to you? **

**Me: Interrupted me!**

**Zuko: Shesh! Sorry!**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Anyways I wrote another story and would love it if you decided to read it!**

**Zuko: *pushes me out of the way* Well she's done!**

**Toph: *buries Zuko to the neck in the ground* **

**Me:Thanks! *high fives with Toph* Next Chapter we'll get to see Toph mess with some dreams!**

**Toph: *grins and cracks knuckles* It'll be fun! **

**Me: *looks at Zuko* definitely. **

**Zuko: *gulps***


End file.
